Beta-mercaptoethanol (BME) is mainly used in poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC) production as an intermediate for the synthesis of PVC heat stabilizers and as a process regulator in PVC manufacturing. BME is a common reducing agent and is also used as a component in corrosion inhibitors, as a processing aid for the leather industry, and as a laboratory chemical in biochemical applications. BME is generally produced via reaction of ethylene oxide (EO) with hydrogen sulfide (H2S) in a continuous stirred-tank reactor (CSTR) in the presence of excess hydrogen sulfide (H2S). The industry specification for BME is typically 99.0% BME or greater; however, in a CSTR, conversion of ethylene oxide to BME is limited, and undesirable side products such as thiodiglycol and other heavy products are also produced. Thus, there is an ongoing need for developing methods for producing BME, particularly high-purity BME.